


Not an Epistolary Tale

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: There are unsend letters, but eventually they find their way to the one they're addressed to.





	Not an Epistolary Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/gifts).



He rewrites the letter several time before he is somewhat happy with it. He puts it into an envelope. He even writes the address of the most expensive hotel in Prague on it and Hamid's full name. Still he can't bring himself to send it. 

It is just as well that eventually their paths cross again. Hamid looks older and Zolf feels a bit older too. Sasha has gotten a few more scars. Somewhere along the way they acquired two paladins. Azu seems lovely enough, but the goblin gives Zolf a headache with how fast he goes. Sasha seems to like them well enough and that's even more reassuring than Hamid's opinion. 

That night, someone knocks at his door and he finds Hamid standing outside, fidgeting.

“I hope I'm not imposing, it's very late and-”

“No, I-, I wasn't sleeping anyway.”

“Oh good,” Hamid fidgets for a moment longer and then trusts something in Zolf's direction. “I wanted to- I wrote this but never got around to sending it, but I wanted you to have it,” he says fast enough that Zolf's tired brain takes a moment to catch up.

“Oh,” he says. “I- I have something for you too.”


End file.
